Curious
by narutokid16
Summary: Connor is back in town after leaving Anchor Beach and he's freshly single. What happens when he runs into the first boy he ever cared about at an end of the school year party? Read on to find out. Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's song Curious.


Curious

It's nice being back in San Diego. I didn't know how much I really missed being here until I came back. The timing wass perfect too, one of my old friends from Anchor Beach was throwing a party to celebrate the end of the school year and once he heard I was in town, he practically threw an invitation at me. Now I'm here, standing in the corner of his house, drink in hand, watching as the sea of people ebbs and flows about. I hadn't expected to see too many familiar faces when I arrived, that is until I caught sight of him. He looked as good as the day I met him, except for the unwanted baggage on his arm.

I make my way into the kitchen, still watching the pair of them mingle with a few unfamiliar faces. I was trying to behave, but ever since my ex and I broke up, Jude had been on my mind more than I'd care to admit. I deeply regretted letting things sour between us after I moved. He was my first boyfriend and, comparatively speaking, the best one I had.

He sees me. Our eyes lock for what seemed like a thousand years but was only a few seconds. I smile at him before he looks away. I finish what's in my cup just as one of my friends pulls me onto the dance floor. She's moving hypnotically to the beat as I timidly shuffle about. This doesn't go unnoticed; she puts her hands on my hips and forces me to sway in time with the beat. I see him glancing at me as I hesitantly rock with the pounding bass line. If he was going to watch, I'd give him something to look at.

Cheers erupted as we moved, we quickly became the center of attention as the music reached its apex; our bodies swayed and rocked completely synchronized as if we had rehearsed numerous times before. A small circle began forming around us, allowing us to get more creative with how we moved. We stayed close to each other as the beat quickened. I took her hand before leading her into a twirl and sending her out towards the far reaches of the circle. We remain connected by our lingering grip on one another as the song ended.

We locked eyes. I could feel a smile spread across my face as the crowd roared for our impromptu dance number. I felt everyone's gaze on us but only one set of eyes really mattered to me. He was looking on with the rest of the party goers, however, he didn't look enthused to see me though, he looked…conflicted.

The party went on after that. More people had come up to me to strike up a conversation, asking how I'd been since the move, what I was up to, and how long I was in town for. I answered half-heartedly, not wanting to air my dirty laundry and tell them that I'd been miserable since the break up and just wanted to cut loose tonight.

As I excused myself to get another drink, I felt someone take my hand. The familiar feeling left no question in my mind as to who it was. I simply set my empty cup down as he led me down a secluded hallway and into the bathroom. The door was shut now, we stared into each other's eyes for a moment, gauging the other's feelings. I missed him. I missed everything about him. His thin frame, his pointed ears, his angular face, his tousled hair. I missed Jude. My hand hesitantly cupped his cheek as our bodies slightly swayed back and forth, only a few inches between us.

"Jude…"

"I missed you."

Hot, hurried kisses were being pressed against my lips before I could respond. His arms were thrown around my shoulders, my hands hiked his legs up before setting him on the long counter. He drew my head against his neck, encouraging me to start leaving marks on his skin. I missed how he moaned, it was nothing but a small gasp followed by a low whine, but it drove me wild. Just knowing that I was getting a reaction out of him was enough for me.

"Connor, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I missed this." I trailed my hand along his jaw as I peered into his eyes.

My other hand palmed his crotch, forcing another whine out of him. "Connor…please…" He pleaded with me.

I leaned close to his ear. "I need to know something. I'm just curious…is the thing you have with that guy out there serious?"

"Wha-what?"

I lightly gripped him. "I'm just curious, is it serious?" Silence. All I could hear was Jude's ragged breathing. All I could feel was the grip he had on my hand, begging me to keep going. "Does he touch you the way I used to?"

"Connor…"

"No. He doesn't. No one can touch you that way but me." I stroked him through his shorts a few times. "I'm in town for a while…if you want to see what you've been missing, meet me at the school tomorrow night at 8." I pulled away, wiping the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand.

I took one last look at him, deciding to go in for one last kiss. He pulled me in, not wanting to let me go. I didn't want to go, but I had to. We parted once more. This time I moved to open the door and upon doing so, I found that the guy Jude had come to the party with was standing on the other side. We shared a look before I brushed past him, leaving Jude to explain what we'd just done. I left the party after that, hoping to hear from Jude soon.

" _Hey…so…tomorrow?"_

I read the text with a smile. I glanced over my shoulder at the house down the street, still able to hear the pounding music emanating from within its walls. I knew he'd come around.


End file.
